Abducted
by SoraOblivion62
Summary: Based loosely on the episode "Home Sweet Home", Skylar and Bree's capture is much more restricting. Bondage-themed one shot.


**A/N: Hello all! I quickly wrote a new story after finishing up "Dreaming of You", returning to the type of story I started with. Hope you guys like a little raunchy story, it was really fun to write. Only watched one episode of this show to get ideas of how the characters were but Skylar and Bree are just too beautiful not to write about :P. Leave a review if you liked!**

* * *

In the Davenport Tower penthouse, Bree Davenport, her brother Chase, and their friends and teammates Kaz and Oliver are chilling in their luxurious living room, having just returned from an easy mission against a super-powered foe. Chase is doing some minor repairs to Bree's technology; the fact that she is bionic makes repairs a necessity after every battle, no matter how small. Kaz is lounging on the couch eating some corn chips, taking up almost the entire piece of furniture, relegating Oliver to the smaller section of the L-shaped couch. Oliver looks on in disgust before looking back at his cell phone. Bree is getting lunch together in the adjacent kitchen, putting small sub sandwiches together for everyone. She takes a moment to look over at Chase and smiles.

"Chase, why do you even need to repair anything? That was over so fast, I was all, left hook, right jab… ya know, times 1000," she laughs, referencing her super speed punches.

Chase looks disapprovingly at his sister. "I have to repair because, again, you ran in by yourself before we could give you support. You know, your reckless behavior is going to get you in serious trouble one day. You need to be responsible."

"Tell you what, when I know I can't take a baddie by myself, I'll let you guys catch up," she says confidently. "Where's Skylar? Lunch is almost ready."

"Right here! I was just checking my email and I got one from my best friend Scarlett back on Caldera!"

Kaz looks at her confusedly. "Wait, Caldera, your home planet, has internet?"

"Of course, what do you think we are, savages?" she asks rhetorically as if this is common knowledge. "Anyway, she's coming to visit!"

Just as she says that, a red flash emerges from behind Oliver, surprising him and making him fall forward onto the floor. The alien Scarlett now stands in the room, clad in a black robe that hangs more to one side, which reveals one leg that is adorned with black sheer pantyhose. She also has a pair of black shorts under the robe that blends in with the rest of her wardrobe. Even more peculiar than her outfit is the fact she looks exactly like Skylar. Oliver looks up and notices this immediately.

"Oh my goodness, did I just go to heaven?! Another Skylar?!" he exclaims, his crush for his alien teammate readily apparent.

"All female Calderans look like this," Skylar responds matter-of-factly.

"It's true," Scarlett adds.

"They even sound the same," Kaz says.

"Oh, then I'm not in heaven, but Caldera sure sounds like it." Oliver stands up and dusts himself off.

Skylar ignores his remark and approaches her best friend from home. "Scarlett!"

"Skylar! I missed you," she says as they embrace.

"I missed you too, it's been way too long. We have some catching up to do."

"Well before you do, lunch is ready. Scarlett, you can have one too," she offers cordially.

Scarlett walks up to the counter and takes the sandwich in her hand. "Thanks! That's very nice of you." She looks down and opens her mouth, inhaling the sandwich like a literal vacuum. The food disappears and she swallows approvingly. "That was delicious." Everyone besides Skylar looks on in wonderment at the display. "That's how we eat on Caldera."

* * *

The day progresses while the two aliens reminisce about old times. The two of them are now sitting in Skylar's bedroom while everyone else is downstairs in the lab. "So there's one thing I haven't really mentioned to you yet," Skylar starts. "With all the superpowers I have, I help the world by fighting off super-powered villains."

"Really? You have a costume and everything?" Scarlett laughs.

"Well, not really a costume… one sec," she says before speeding off with her super speed and reappearing a second later. She is now wearing her blue and black Elite Forces member uniform; the suit itself is one-piece made of vinyl, the main color is a darker blue and the arms and legs have black trim down the sides. The suit zips up in front and has a belt that has the logo "EF" in the middle. She is also wearing black leather gloves and matching knee-length, high-heeled boots designed to be comfortable and mobile enough for fighting. "Well?"

"Wow, very cool, I must admit. Much different than the traditional garb I'm wearing. It must not be too difficult to save the world with everything you can do."

"It's actually harder than you might think… that's why I fight alongside the others."

Scarlett laughs condescendingly. "And what could they possibly do to help you?"

Skylar looks disappointedly at Scarlett after she uses that tone. "Well Kaz, Oliver, and Bree all have powers too after they touched this rock called The Arcturion. Bree is bionic too, so is Chase. They're my friends so I need their help to save the world."

Scarlett's face turns to regret. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I just figured you could do it all on your own."

"Everyone needs friends… that's why I have them, and you," she adds with a smile.

"Wow, knowing how important you are to this planet… makes this request a lot harder to ask."

"What do you mean?" Skylar asks.

"I want you to come back home to Caldera, with me. I want you back home where you belong."

Skylar looks away sadly. "After everything I just said, how can you expect me to just leave?"

"I don't, but if your friends are as good as you say, don't you think you could let them handle it?"

Skylar just shrugs in response. "I'm sorry, the answer is still no. Sometimes the villains are only things I can deal with."

Scarlett stands up to match her friend's height and looks sadly at her. "I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

Scarlett thrusts her right hand forward, projecting an electric beam that hits Skylar square in the chest, effectively knocking her out. "For that," she says bluntly to her unconscious friend. "Looks like you're coming home, whether you like it or not."

Later, Bree is looking around for Skylar… since she was so busy earlier she hasn't seen her since lunch, let alone heard her voice. "Maybe she went out with Scarlett," she says to herself before plopping down on a chair in the kitchen. Not a minute later, Oliver comes running from another room, a frantic look on his face.

"Bree, Skylar left… for good."

"What? What are you talking about?" Bree asks confused.

"She left a video message, follow me," he replies and leaves, not waiting for the older girl to follow. Bree gets up quickly to see what Oliver means, following him into a room with a TV screen and a futuristic looking control panel. Oliver brings up the aforementioned message, showing Skylar wearing the same clothes she was wearing in the morning.

 _"Hey guys, I know this is going to come as a surprise… but I've decided to leave with Scarlett to live back on Caldera. As hard as it is to leave, there are still things I need to do that can't be done from here. I was going to say goodbye in person, but it was just too hard. I'm sorry."_ The message shuts off, leaving the two to question what it is she left for.

"Why would she just leave without explaining things to us? We're a team," Oliver says solemnly.

"Doesn't something seem off to you? She's never mentioned wanting to go home at all and now Scarlett visits and things change? Play it back," she asks, not waiting for an answer.

They start to re-watch the message but Oliver notices something immediately. "Wait," he pauses the video. "Look at the time stamp, it says 1:35. I saw both of them around 2:00 talking and neither of them mentioned anything about leaving."

"You don't think Scarlett took her, do you?" Bree asks.

"Only one way to find out… we can use my wormhole transporter to teleport ourselves to Caldera." He brings out a device that looks like a remote control and sets the correct coordinates on it. He sets it down on the control panel before producing a box from underneath the panel. He opens it and hands an item to Bree. "Put this on too… it's an atmospheric regulator patch so we can breathe on the planet."

"Yeah, wouldn't be good if we died right when we got there," Bree says sarcastically while putting the patch on.

"Oh, wait, I should get the others. Wait here, I'll be right back." Oliver runs out of the room, leaving Bree by herself to wait.

Bree breathes out of her nose in frustration. "As if." Bree uses her super speed, quickly changing into her Elite Forces uniform, the same as Skylar's. "I can take anything Skylar dishes out, so Scarlett shouldn't be any problem." Bree takes the wormhole transporter and pushes a button, sending her to Caldera to find Skylar. Not a minute later, the three boys arrive in the room, dressed in their own suits and ready to go.

"You said Bree was waiting for us, didn't you?" Chase asks Oliver.

"Yeah, maybe she's getting ready," he replies. His eyes widen when he looks on the control panel and sees his transporter isn't there. "Uh oh, we have a problem. The wormhole transporter is gone."

Chase looks at the others with an annoyed look on his face as he has a feeling what happened. "Bree… she went off on her own again, like always! Kaz, you have a wormhole transporter too, right?"

Kaz squints and grins nervously, "Yeah, about that… I may have accidentally put it in the wash the other day with my super pants," he admits.

Chase and Oliver just stare disapprovingly at their partner. "Oliver, do you have another one?"

"No, just the one," he says ominously. "Well, with our two minds combined," he says pointedly, ignoring the less intelligent Kaz, "we can fix the one Kaz broke."

"That's still going to take hours, we don't have time."

"We don't have much of a choice, none of us have super speed to build faster. Let's get to work," Oliver says, running out of the room, the other two in tow.

* * *

Bree appears in a flash on Planet Caldera, a red sand planet that is very mountainous and rocky. She looks around and sees Skylar in several places at once, all wearing the traditional clothes that Scarlett was wearing when she visited. "Wow, Skylar wasn't kidding when she said all the females look like her. This might be really difficult to find her." She sighs deeply through her nose. "Guess I just need to start asking around." After asking around for what seems like an hour, she hears her name being called.

"Skylar? Is it really you?!" the two hug. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, it's so confusing. I just left Scarlett's place and I saw you walking around, all frustrated," she giggles. "How did you get here, is anyone with you?"

"Oliver had this teleporter thing," she says showing it to her. "And yeah, it's just me… I didn't want to wait for the others."

"But how are they going to get here?" Skylar asks, one eyebrow raised in worry.

Bree's eyes widen in realization. "You know, I didn't really think of that. I guess it doesn't matter, we have this one so we can go home."

Skylar looks sadly at her friend. "I already told you, there are things I have to do still."

"What things?" Bree asks with worry.

The alien sighs. "I'll tell you; let's just go to Scarlett's, I'll explain everything."

"That's fine with me. So I'm guessing her house is this way?" she points in the direction Skylar ran from and starts walking that way. Skylar's arm then extends forward, shooting orange electricity right in Bree's back, knocking her out cold. The alien stands above the human with a domineering smirk on her face. "Looks like _Skylar_ ," she emphasizes, "has a friend to hang out with now." Lifting the unconscious girl over her shoulder with ease, Scarlett starts walking back where she came from.

Scarlett arrives at a Calderan prison cell, still carrying Bree over her shoulder. Skylar, who was sitting on the floor of the cell still wearing her Elite Forces suit, stands up suddenly when she sees her friend. "Bree! What did you do to her?" she asks angrily.

"I just knocked her out," Scarlett responds. "Earth has made you so symaphetic, it's awful."

"Well you used to be nice too… what happened in the last two years that you became so evil?"

"Nothing… you were just on Earth instead of growing up like a true Calderan." She dumps Bree unceremoniously on the ground.

"Hey! I'm going to get you for that," Skylar threatens. She thrusts her arm forward in an attempt to shoot some lightning at her but nothing happens. "What the?" She tries again to no avail. "My powers!"

Scarlett laughs. "While active, that cell is designed to inhibit any powers, Calderan or otherwise. You won't be able to retaliate. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay by that wall while I bring her in." Skylar stands still, her arms at her sides in frustration while Scarlett deactivates and opens the cage. When she does, Skylar thrusts her arm out to shoot electricity but is stopped in her tracks by Scarlett's telekinetic powers. Scarlett calmly brings the helpless girl closer. "I guess you don't listen very well." She grabs Skylar by the arm and slams her to the ground on her back. She then wrenches her arm behind her, flipping her onto her stomach and painfully pinning her arm into her back. Skylar screams in pain and frustration, unable to match her adversary's strength. "You just don't listen, do you?" She then grabs her hair and slams her face into the ground, again knocking her out cold. "Well, this will make what I have planned easier," she says with a smirk. After dragging Bree into the cell, she leaves and comes back with a large box of rope. "I heard this can be very effective at restraining prisoners… I'm bored with shackles," she says to the two captives though they're still asleep.

Thanks to the Calderans' innate ability of telekinesis, Scarlett is able to move the two girls with no physical interaction at all, allowing her to focus on using the rope to tie them up. She starts with Skylar, bending her knees and tying each leg separately by wrapping red rope around her thighs and calves. The rope is also thread through the heels of her boots, preventing any chance of taking the boots off and using the heels as a tool to untie any knots. Using brown rope, she ties Bree's legs in the same fashion. Using her telekinesis, she places the captives face-to-face on their knees and uses red rope to tie their bodies together, causing one girl's breasts to be firmly pressed against the other's. Scarlett's super strength makes the ropes much tighter than a human could muster, which makes sure the superheroes won't be able to loosen them. Next, color coordinated rope is wrapped around each girl's waist individually and thread through their legs, making tight crotchropes for each of them. Scarlett follows this up by connecting these to rope wrapped around their stomachs. In this way, any attempt by the girls to pull away from each other will tighten the rope through the other girl's legs and increase the sensations they feel. Positioning the girls in the middle of the cell, she threads more rope around each one's waist and applies yet another crotchrope to each. This time, the rope is attached to rings in the wall, so if either girl tries to pull away, not only does it tighten the other girl's crotchrope, it tightens their own as well.

Using telekinesis, she makes Bree put her arms around Skylar like a hug and ties her arms together from elbow to wrist. Scarlett laughs to herself. "This is actually really fun, making them suffer in this way. It's much more different than just inflicting pain." She connects the ropes around Bree's arms to Skylar's crotchrope, so any attempt to struggle to untie knots will exacerbate Skylar's condition. Scarlett does the same with Skylar's arms and finally attaches a rope to each of them that attaches from their backs to the ceiling so they will stay upright despite any struggling. She then attaches a collar to each girl and attaches a short chain that connects them so they can't pull their heads apart.

Scarlett takes a moment to look at her captives. With how skin-tight their suits are, every curve of their bodies is accentuated by the rope encircling them and tightly pinning them together. "I better finish up with Skylar… I can't risk having her wake up before I'm done with her. Even though she's a weakling she could probably still break out of these ropes." She goes into her box and finds a leather panel gag that has a round ball on the inside. "Something we use with prisoners to keep them from talking; should work nicely." She opens Skylar's mouth slightly in order to insert the ball which sufficiently fills her mouth with the somewhat squishy material. She then buckles straps that go around her head, over the top of her head, and two that criss-cross around her neck. The design prevents the captive from sliding the gag off in any way. Using rings attached to the straps, she ties ropes that connect to each of her ankles, so if she pulls her legs back at all, it will force the gag tighter against her. "I've had enough of her treason and her pleas for freedom. This will keep her quiet."

Having been knocked out much earlier than Skylar, Bree starts to stir. "What the…" she says as she immediately realizes her predicament. "Geez, I can barely move, and, _unnn_ , every time I move…" she says, realizing the friction she causes when she struggles.

"This isn't the traditional restraints made for prisoners but I figured this would be more effective for you two," Scarlett retorts.

"Yeah, it's plenty effective," she admits regretfully. "And what's that on Skylar's face?"

"Just something to keep her quiet," Scarlett replies. "And now it's your turn." She goes to grab another gag from her box but a soft moaning from Skylar's muffled mouth makes her think twice. "On second thought," she says before moving quickly out of the cell, closing the door and activating the power inhibitor. "Can't have her super strength breaking out of that."

Skylar opens her eyes and sees Bree's sad face in front of her. When she goes to speak nothing comes out and she starts breathing harder through her nose. As she struggles, Bree moans and attempts to talk.

"Skylar, _nnn_ , stop struggling, you're making this… uncomfortable," she pleads. Skylar stops upon command and gently tests the waters of what she can move. She can't find any purchase on anything as she analyzes her situation. She moves her legs and feels the gag push deeper into her lips, causing saliva to flow more readily due to the pressure. She even runs her tongue around the ball in her mouth to see just what is keeping her so silent.

"Skylar, Scarlett got us tied up like this, as if you probably didn't figure out," she says, somewhat grunting from how tight everything is. "I'm sure you've noticed how screwed we are." Skylar just nods, or at least as much as she can with how the two are collared together. "So as nice as it would be to struggle to get out, it's going to make things really… awkward," she says blushing. "I'll show you," she says before moving her arms up slightly, causing Skylar to breathe in sharply and moan. "Yeah, that happens when we so much as move. Even if my powers weren't inhibited I wouldn't be able to get out."

Skylar grunts and moans trying to speak, which only causes more saliva to appear from behind her gag.

"Yeah, this sucks," she answers to whatever Skylar attempted to say. "And you're drooling all over yourself, you should stop trying to talk," she grimaces.

Skylar rolls her eyes and tries to say, _I'll talk as much as I want and if I get out of here, I'm going to beat the crud out of Scarlett,_ but all it does is allow a steady stream of saliva to pour from her mouth and down the front of her suit.

"Seriously Skylar, it's gross," Bree retorts.

"I'll leave you two to suffer for awhile," Scarlett interrupts. "Knowing that your friends aren't going to show up, I would try to get used to your situation." She laughs cruelly as she walks away.

Skylar struggles in an attempt to get out and hurt Scarlett after her condescending laugh, causing Bree to yell at her friend. "Skylar, stop, please?!" she manages to moan out. Skylar stops and starts breathing hard through her nose, her eyes rolling to the back of her head probably from how much she just pleasured herself. She looks into Bree's eyes and shifts her body, causing the human to moan once again. "Skylar, god, what are you doing?" she breathes out. The alien's eyes shift up and down suggestively, having fully grasped the effect she can have on her friend. She struggles again and Bree gasps loudly, straining to suppress a long groan. "Skylar, you suck," she grunts out before pulling against her own bonds, making Skylar and herself moan in sync. "How do you like it when it happens to you?" she asks, pulling hard against the alien, making her gasp loudly against her gag. The two go back and forth in this unmoving tug-of-war, eventually forgetting their captivity and losing themselves to their pleasure.

Meanwhile, down the hall, Chase, Kaz, and Oliver are searching frantically for their friends.

"It's a good thing we got the jump on Scarlett… now we have a keycard to open the cell Skylar and Bree are in," Oliver states.

"Yeah, but this prison is so huge, we could get lost easily," Chase adds. "Maybe we should…"

An echo from down the hall stops Chase's words in his throat. "Yes… yes… nnnn."

"Uhhh, what was that?" Kaz asks rhetorically as the trio follow the voice. They stumble upon Bree and Skylar still fighting each other, in the throes of self-inflicted passion. Bree, not being silenced by any gag, is drowning out the muffled alien next to her, screaming and moaning in orgasm. Her eyes are closed but her mouth is wide open as she curses and elates in delight almost interchangeably.

Chase slams his hand over his eyes, not wanting to see his sister basically masturbating with her friend. "I should leave," he says quickly, dropping the keycard and leaving from where they came.

Oliver faints from the display while Kaz rubs the back of his head uncomfortably. "Umm, we're here to rescue you?" he says softly, realizing the girls won't hear him. The teen just stands there awkwardly, letting the girls finish out their orgasms before he even makes a move to let them out.


End file.
